Because They Got High
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT A Parody song of Because I Got High, sung by YuGiOh characters, of course! Please R&R! FUNNY!


I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had writing it! Please R&R!! Just a parody song I had in mind when I was bored.  
  
Because they got high...  
  
Malik-  
  
I was going to kill Yugi  
  
Until I got high  
  
I could've stayed out of this mess,  
  
but I got high  
  
Now I've got no Rod and I know why  
  
Tea', Tristan, and Weevil-Why man?  
  
Malik-Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Tea', Tristan, and Weevil-La la la la lala  
  
Pegasus-  
  
I didn't want Millunnium Items  
  
Til I got high  
  
I didn't want to hurt Yugi  
  
But I was high  
  
And now I am dead and I know why  
  
Tea', Tristan, and Weevil-Why man?  
  
Pegasus-Yeahhhhh  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Tea', Tristan, and Weevil-La la la la lala What's next man?  
  
Joey-Clucks like a chicken  
  
Tea'  
  
I was happy to see Yugi  
  
Before I got high  
  
I was jamming with my friends  
  
But I got high  
  
But now I want to kill Yugi and I know why  
  
Tristan, and Weevil-Why lady?  
  
Tea'-Yeahhhhahhh  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Cause I got high  
  
(Snarling, lunges at Yugi with fist drawn and gets forcably removed from stage)  
  
Tea'-Damn you Yugi! I'll get you!  
  
Tristan and Weevil-La de dah dah dah dah  
  
Joey-  
  
I just hated going to duel  
  
before I got high  
  
I was gonna help in the end  
  
before I got high  
  
Tristan-No you wazzun't  
  
Joey-  
  
Now my sister is blind and I know why!  
  
Tristan and Weevil-Why man?  
  
Joey-Yeah  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got hi-igh  
  
Pandora-  
  
I wasn't going to work for Malik  
  
But I got high  
  
(I'm serious man)  
  
I was gonna live peacefully  
  
But I was high  
  
Now I'm delusional and I know why!  
  
Tristan and Weevil-Why man?  
  
Pandora-Yeahhh  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Cause I got high  
  
Cause I got hi-gh  
  
Tristan and Weevil-La dee dah dah dah dah  
  
Malik-(to his father)  
  
I was going to get revenge for you  
  
before I got high  
  
Malik's father-(in heavan) SAY WHAT!?! SAY WHAT?!  
  
Malik-I wasn't gonna let that whore sway me  
  
But I was high  
  
(Tea' looks crushed and runs out of the room crying)  
  
Malik-Now I have failed and I know why  
  
Tristan and Weevil-Why man?  
  
Malik-Yeahhh  
  
But I got high  
  
But I got high  
  
But I got hi-gh!  
  
Tristan, and Weevil-La dee dah dah dah dah  
  
Bakura-(to Yugi & Co.)  
  
I was gonna be a friend to you  
  
But then I was high  
  
(I'm serious)  
  
I was gonna be proud of you,too  
  
(cast laughs Bakura glares at them)  
  
But I got high  
  
Now I'm a bastard and I know why  
  
Tristan and Weevil-Turn this shit off!  
  
Bakura-Yeaaahhh  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got hi-gh  
  
Rex-He does that shit all of the time man...  
  
Tristan and Weevil-LA DEE DAH DAH DAH DAH  
  
(Rare Hunter. Upon seeing him Rex, Weevil and Tristan chant Go go go and do so thoughout his part)  
  
Rare Hunter-I messed up my enitre life  
  
Because I was high  
  
I lost my kids and wife because I was high  
  
Malik and Rishid-Say what say what?!?!  
  
Rare Hunter-Now, I'm just fossil fuel and I know why  
  
Weevil and Tristan-Why man?  
  
Rare Hunter-Because I got high  
  
Because I got high  
  
Because I got hi-gh  
  
Tristan and Weevil-La da da da da da  
  
Mako, Otogi (Duke) and Solomon Motou (Yugi's grandpa)-(staggering in stoned off thier asses)  
  
Let's all stop singing this song...  
  
Cause we're high...  
  
(everyone laughs in agreement, and Joey clucks like a chicken again)  
  
We're singing this damn thing wrong  
  
Cause we're all high...  
  
Can't everyone get along  
  
can't we just tryyyy  
  
Yeah!  
  
Cause we're all high  
  
Cause we're all high  
  
cause we're all high!!  
  
Joey-(tapping Mako on the head) You ok man?  
  
(Mako tips over and falls headfirst on Tristan knocking him down, he rolls across the floor)  
  
Tristan-HOOO!!!  
  
Weevil-(skipping around Joey in a pink dress) La la da da da da...la la la  
  
Yugi-(Pointing at Weevil) He really is high men..  
  
Tea'-(laying on her back giggling at something on the ceiling) Shoopie doo shoobie do wa....  
  
Mai-(grabbing Joey's ass) Getting jiggy with it!  
  
Rishid-(walking into walls) Skippety dee da!!  
  
Malik-(as Yugi kicks Joey to Rex and Mako) Bring it back yo!  
  
Rex, Mako and Joey-(ignoring him as they kick Tristan around) Say what say  
  
what man?  
  
cast-Cause we're high  
  
Cause we're high  
  
Cause we're high...  
  
(Joey clucks like a chicken)  
  
Joey-(as the choas goes on)  
  
My name is Joey and I'm from Domino..  
  
And the weed I am smoking  
  
is grown by Yami Malllliiik  
  
Rex-Excellent delivery!!  
  
Yugi-Idon't believe in the heart of the cards  
  
That's what I saaaiiiidddd  
  
Weevil-WHAT?!?!  
  
Yugi-So duelists and yamis  
  
Yami Malik-Yamis?  
  
Joey-Can kiss my peni--(coughs from smoke)  
  
Solomon-(laughs evilly)  
  
Rex-Mother fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!  
  
Joey-(clucks again)  
  
Rex-Fuck this world, bitch! (flips off camera as everyone keeps laughing, smoking, trying to hit light fixtures with thier underwear, ect. as the lights go down in the studio.)  
  
THE END  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think! If you like this, you'll love the other song parody fic I have called A Malik Christmas Carol! ^_~ 


End file.
